nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Portal
Dark Portal is the Major Easter Egg for the Zombies map L.U.N.A.R. It spans 9 steps, eventually leading to the opening of the Dark Portal. It heavily involves Soul Switching to unlock the Portal's secrets. Easter Egg Step 1 Step 1 requires the Players to survive two Space Raven rounds, the last one should drop a Teleportation Power-Up along with it's usual drops. Have all four people run into it, and they should end up at a device known as the Focusing Rippel. Have Richtofen press the Use button on it. This will cause the screen to go blank for a few seconds, before the cast of the map Concurrent Demise will take notice of their new bodies. Teleport to the Dark Side of the Moon, and run towards a room labelled "Cyrogenics", Richtofen, via Sniperteam's body, will ask the Player's for help. CaptainMacMillan will then say that the player's shouldn't, indicating they've done the step right. Step 2 Step 2 simply requires the group to unlock the barricade protecting the Dark Portal. The machine requires the players to have switched souls, as the machine is designed to reject entry to Kevin, Nikolai, Takeo and Edward's souls. It is unlocked by pressing the use button of four different buttons on the giant wall before freezing. Should this happen, players are given immunity to freezing via a heating system Richtofen tells the group how to activate. The souls will revert, indicating that the step was done right. Step 3 Step 3 requires the players to move up to the Dark Portal, and kill 100 Zombies at the staircase. If done right, Coming Home by Kevin Sherwood will come on, which he will comment on. Step 4 A Random Death Machine must be set to Wunderwaffe and fired into the Blue Portal. Avoiding the Blue Portal is a requirement otherwise the unfortunate player will die with no chance of being revived. This requirement is most vital during Step 5. The Blue Portal will begin to turn Red, and the player must dodge all the Red Power Balls it begins to spew out. When done right, the balls will stop and all players will receive 7 random perks, indicating that they are half-way through the easter egg. Step 5 Step 5 is often called the "Dance Party" step, requiring the players to switch souls via the machine back in the main map. Once this is done, return to the Dark Portal, which will activate a 'Safety Mechanism' and start shooting lasers in random directions. The players have to avoid the lasers, and must do for five minutes (Zombies will be killed by the lasers). Once this is done, the machine will require to be recharged. Step 6 Step 6 is arguably the hardest step in the Easter Egg. The Demonic Announcer will then speak saying that "Vengeance will be his". After this, the players must provide power to the portal as Gruntijackal, CaptainMacMillan and the Demonic Announcer enter an 'Aether Battle', causing the following effects: *Random pieces of ground to disappear temporarily *M72 Anarachy shots to fire randomly in the skies and through the air *Ray Guns to randomly spawn as turrets spamming shots *Gersch Devices that suck player's in, teleporting them. *Random explosions which looks similair to the Scavenger on the ground and in the sky. *Meteor showers *The Dark Portal can fire a lava wave, which the players must find cover from (a loud buzzer can be heard before this, however) *Static can be heard, which appears in the form of a lightning cloud which downs that it touches. During this chaos, the group must provide power by utilizing the Zeit Wunderwaffe on the Gersch Devices, causing a human Gersch to eventually appear. He must be protected from the chaos as he repairs the Dark Portal (suggesting he helped Group 935 prior to the Ascension breakout or was forced into making the Dark Portal by Maxis along with many other scientists). After the step is complete, the Zeit's effects will were off and Gersch will explode. Step 7 This step requires PhD Flopper on all four players! The Aether Battle will then begin to tap into the 'Multiverse' theory, and the Bronze Dragons of the Warcraft series will be in the skies battling the Space Crows. Corpses will drop to the ground, causing an explosion to happen when they land. Bronze Dragons, in particular, are annoying as they freeze those in the radius (including Zombies) temporarily. Richtofen asks the group to free the four from Cryogenic Sleep. The step requires the players to utilize four Gersch Devices to board the Bronze Dragons. It is highly risky to stay ontop of the Bronze Dragons, and the players must kill the Space Crows attempting to kill the Dragons. The Aether Battle can be seen in full, revealing the Scions of Eternity from the Malygos encounter from Warcraft to be battling the Zombies. Players must kill the Scions and 'Flopper Jump' onto the Plates, this will cause a Nuke to activate. Step 8 The Demonic Announcer will then freeze the entire Aether Battle, and tell the player's that the Dark Portal must not be opened. Gruntijackal will then protest, saying that the Dark Portal must be opened. One player must then hold down the use button on a pedestal next to the Dark Portal (it is recommened to have the player with the worst gun/no ammo do this). The player must hold this for 90 seconds, and a swarm of Zombie will come sprinting towards the Dark Portal. The group must survive while the "X" button is being used. Once the group survives the full 90 seconds, the Dark Portal will turn Purple. Step 9 Another horde will spawn, requiring the players to survive four rounds of sprinting Zombies. At the end of the fourth round, the Demonic Announcer will then speak preparing to attack. Gruntijackal prepares to retaliate, causing the entire map to rumble (including the player's screen). The gravity will turn completely off, requiring the players to quickly buy Inflation Beer (if they did not have them at the time) or die. CaptainMacMillan will then stop the chaos, and a giant beam will appear from the Dark Portal. From the sound of the dialogue, the Dark Portal had activated the beam to rid the Universe of Aether Spirits. The dialogue then explains that CaptainMacMillan took the shot, and drifted towards the portal. The Demonic Announcer will then say that Gruntijackal has made a great mistake, as CaptainMacMillan will now resurrect on Earth as long as he is undisturbed and become one of the most powerful Zombies in exsistence. Gruntijackal then says that it was a 'neccesary sacrifice' and 'all part of his plan'. A giant explosion will then appear, and Gruntijackal will claim that 'This was not the end' for him before coughing and the Dark Portal will glimmer, indicating that he either died or entered the portal. The players will then be able to teleport to any previous map in Zombie's mode, excluding those included in Time Travel Will Tell. Trivia *The Multiverse is a reference to the Apocalypse storyline created by Daniel Smith, who is featured in L.U.N.A.R.